Bellatrix
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Jax and Sara had a stillborn baby named Isabella a long time ago. Isabella came back to life as a cherub that was an elementalist. Bellatrix aka Isabella could move through time portals including one where her aunt Laurel didn't die from cancer.
1. Extraction and Reimbursement

Laurel's p.o.v

You leave me and I wish you nothing, but the best.

I believe you can soar high even if we don't share the

same destiny. From the cradle to the grave, I will always

cherish your first and last wave hello. Your new

bundle of joy offers you peace in my absence.

Let time reveal all the rest to you.


	2. Fire and Rain

Sara's p.o.v

My cherub, sweet beautiful babe.

Bellatrix, my quick easy fix, Jubilee shalom.

In your faraway kingdom, an once barren

womb, there was fire and rain. Stillborn,

you were torn from the arms of father time

way too soon. Partially whole and complete,

I couldn't delete you from my memory bank.

I dreamt a black and white canary sung you

to sleep. Partially whole and complete,

your sanctuary, the cold concrete

ground wasn't enough to keep my love

at a distance.


	3. Fading In and Out of View

Laurel's p.o.v

I am fading in and out of view.

Who knew I would befall this

purple rain, white noise? You

are a rose that is beyond

my reach and touch. Life's a

beach, a soaring kite in the sky.


	4. Ocean Sky Blue Eyes

Jax's p.o.v

Overshadowed by the moon, your

ocean sky blue eyes disappear underneath

the streetlights. Heading to the emergency

room, let the hurting and healing begin.

Your red bloodshot eyes cut me like a razor.

In a world where birth and death collide,

a premature miracle describes our love.

Holding onto hope, we turn our backs on

father time.


	5. Rain Reign Over Me

Sara's p.o.v

Rain, reign over me.

I can't breathe because

a part of myself is missing.

I wish I can go back to the

beginning before things

started to unravel. Rain,

reign over me. Unattainable,

forever skips a heartbeat.


	6. Two Hours

Jax's p.o.v

"She's gone!" Sarah screams and sobs into a pillow. Sarah's eyes are the color of blood. The pillow

beneath her head is soaking wet. I hesitant to get her a new one. "We have two hours left with

Isabella. She won't be here with us long" I forewarn her. "Let me see her" Sarah begs me and I

honor her request. I can't stand being in the same room with Sarah and our stillborn baby so I

seek comfort elsewhere. My mentor, Dr. Stein helps me to build a time machine.


	7. Here Lies

Isabella's p.o.v (a child in a different lifetime)

"Here lies Isabella Jackson. Born and died January 22, 2017" I read. "Time traveling resurrected

you" father explains. "Why did you resurrect me?" I question him. Mom gives me a picture of

Aunt Laurel. She died from breast cancer before I was born. "I want you to give her hope" mom

instructs me.


	8. I Believe

Song: I Believe By Christina Perri

 _I believe if I knew where I was going I'd lose my way I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave I know that we are not the weight of all our memories I believe in the things that I am afraid to say_

Sarah: Karma's cruel joke, a difficult pregnancy. Rainclouds hanging over my head, magnificent crimson tidal waves. A dark swan, dawn of destiny. Extremely important tiny fetus, my precious diamond. Immortal love, sacred sacrificial offering, echoes of longsuffering.

 _Hold on, hold on, I believe in the lost possibilities you can't see and I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be I know that your heart is still beating beating darling I believe that you fell so you would land next to me_

Isabella: Split second wake up call, electric shock, cold sweat. On the edge of despair, not everything in life is fair but at least I have hair and air to breathe through my lungs. Deadweight describes my fear. An abrupt jolt, near death experience. Cautionary tale, endless merciful grace. X marks the spot where Jesus saved and changed my life. Hold me long and close, now will you? A little more time with you is what I desire the most. Lost inside a world of magic, everyday feels like a miracle for us.

 _Cause I have been where you are before and I have felt the pain of losing who you are and I have died so many times but I am still alive_

Jax: Partially whole and complete, ashes. Reminders of yesterday, these memories of you. Inaudible music notes, an angel's first and last breath of life, love's ultimate sacrifice. Indelicate fallacies, various insecurities. Everpresent stumbling blocks, rusty old diamonds in the rough, obvious barrenness and nearsightedness. Not everything is gone, this remains a true statement until proven otherwise. Affliction, a huge burden, an unnecessary weight to carry around twenty four seven.

 _I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday and I believe that your head is the only thing in your way I wish that you could see your scars turn into beauty I believe that today its okay to be not okay_

Laurel: Blue and pink horizons, lingering aftereffects. Empty vacant breathing spaces, echoes of your presence and absence. Depression, a different kind of comfort, wandering around town for no apparent good reason. Now is the time to break out of the prison within your mind. A kindhearted person and friend like you is hard to find and keep. Please stay for a moment and let me show you what real true devotion looks like. Ramble on and I will listen intently. I want to fight beside you in your secret silent war. Love sees no color, disability, or boundary.

 _Hold on, Hold on, I have been where you are before and I have felt the pain of losing who you are and I have died so many times but I am still alive_

Sarah: Embracing destiny at a young age, such innocence and loss. Shadows of ourselves; echoes of the past, present, and future. Nurture and nourishment from elsewhere, crystallized and immortalized secret scrolls, endless mysterious magical wonders. X marks the spot where the truth set me free. Hold me close and long, now will you? At ease, please don't run away from me. Linger around me one last time even if you feel the need to disappear.

 _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, hold on, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, hold on, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, I am still alive, hold on, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, I am still alive, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, hold on_

Laurel: There is nothing more to say or do today. Halfway gone, I am almost empty like gasoline. Starting right now, unmarked pages, ninety different words that I should've said. Only time knows how long I can stay silent. Narrow passageways, enchanting paradox, enormous black box. Depressing cold world, impending writers block. Stuck in the same place night after night, a dying pipe dream. Painted tainted love, pale blue barren walls. Early telltale signs, echoes of false hope, overlooked possible great potential. A bittersweet symphony, rift between us. Karma bows out gracefully and peacefully.

 _I am still alive, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, hold on, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, I am still alive_

Isabella: Vital survival, a codependency, lasting legacy. Untarnished gold, an unique and uncommon love, blessed holy union. Let the sparks fly even if cancer is on the search for a new dance partner. Save your strength. Save your goodbye and tears. Even if you can't carry on anymore, don't worry for I am here. Dazzle me until time runs out. A breath of fresh air describes your presence. Your faith and courage inspires me.

 _Hold on, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning, I am alive, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning_


	9. Sonny With A Chance

Laurel's p.o.v

Ringing the breakfast bell sends Bella downstairs asap. An enormous celestial glow surrounds her.

She had this same aura when Oliver and I discovered her wandering on the streets long ago. We

decided to take her home. We have been dealing with breast cancer and infertility issues so we are

happy to be her guardians. Bella has Jax's skin complexion along with Sara's blue eyes. Sarah is

six months pregnant with a baby girl right now. I wonder if Bella is my neice? "An angel gets their

wings everytime a bell rings" she quotes distracting me in the present time. "It's a Wonderful Life is

my favorite movie!" I exclaim offering her a plate of blueberry pancakes. I don't care if she gumbles

down her food. She takes great delight in watching Oliver and me kiss. She accompanies us to

"work" where she meets Felicity, John, Jax, Sara, Dr. Stein, and Sonya "Sonny" Blade for the first time.


	10. A Matter of Time

Isabella's p.o.v 

"You have my eyes and Jax's skin complexion" Laurel's sister, Sarah points out. "You are six months pregnant with me" I tell Sarah inside my mind. My parents said I was born

prematurely. Its only a matter of time when this Sarah will give birth. In reality, I am not brave enough to come clean. "If Bella looks like you, then she must be your future

daughter" Sonya jokes around with Sarah. "That's nonsense, Sonny" Sarah denies rubbing her stomach. "Don't listen to Sonny, Sarah. Bella is not our daughter" Jax assures

Sarah. Laurel, Oliver, Felicity, and Dr. Stein follow his lead. Showing off my powers helps them relax some. I feel completely alive until Sarah goes into active preterm labor.

The situation puts both of our lives into serious danger. Eventually, my true identity is revealed. I am not the only to be stuck in limbo. My estranged twin brother named

Caspian Thomas Jackson changes the timeline even more. Our parents' tender loving care restores us back to perfect good health.


	11. Not Now

Time Period: A Flashback

Sarah's p.o.v

I never expected to give birth at six months pregnant. Ironically, a birthing room was built for me

here at headquarters. "You are fully dilated" Sonny informs me. "Not now! It's too early" I sob into

Jax's arms. "I trust Sonya. She won't hurt you or Isabella" Jax assures me. Contractions are coming

so fast that I don't have time to argue. I learn to have faith in Sonya. Who knew my husband's

best friend would be my midwife? Isabella, joined by her twin brother Caspian, change our lives

forever. My children's ghosts disappear for good.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Sarah's p.o.v (as the parent of two kids)

"Mom, I want to time travel again" Caspian brings to my attention. "Not now, Casper" I instruct him.

"Why not?" he complains. "You have already changed one time line. I don't want you to ruin

anything else" I explain. "You never wanted me. It was a mistake to come back home with Bella"

he cries. I reach out to Caspian, but he rejects me. Jax and Dr. Stein's latest new invention distracts

him. Bella's love heals my broken heart.


	12. Dusky Dawn

Caspian's p.o.v

Dusky Dawn, time without a

real clear beginning or ending.

What I have been trying to say

overshadows the deep longing

within my heart. Not now will

you walk around in my shoes.

Now now will you hear my secret

cries for help. Life's a road trip,

one big load off my shoulders.


	13. A Second Temporary Home

Bella's p.o.v

Some days you wish you were more than

just my shadow. Every hater and naysayer

standing in your way disappears like a

drop of water. Up above or down below,

which one will be your second temporary

home? Some days I wish time didn't matter.


	14. New Age Revolution

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Laurel's p.o.v

From the balcony, I stare out onto the dark and cold city. I am looking for teenage my children. They

are busy with saving the world. They have decided to follow in their father's footsteps. "Our kids

will be home soon" OlIver assures me. Right on cue Esau, Rachel, and Iris aka Phoenix, Starlight,

and the Red Factor Canary arrive home. They claim to have seen their cousins.


	15. I Knew You Once

Oliver's p.o.v

Memories and flashbacks reinforce I knew you once.

I treat you right and hold you tight for the night

might steal your substance again. Are there

any new adventures that we can attempt?

Standing on holy ground, we share a lot

in common. Our passion runs skin deep.


	16. Casper

Sara's p.o.v

Echoes of your laughter haunt the place I reside. As rare as Jasper, your

name hardly rises above a whisper. I pour out my heart before you on paper.

Distance and avoidance don't work well for me. Is there anything else that

I can do to prove how much you matter?


	17. An Enormous Mass

Jax's p.o.v

My son, Casper's wails awaken me. Dr. Stein can feel my heart breaking. He accompanies me to the infirmity where Casper is dealing with an enormous mass

in his stomach. Sara, Sonya, Oliver, and Laurel try to calm him down. Speechless, Bella and her cousins watch on from afar. I am stuck at a dead-end.


	18. Perishing Shakable Faith

Bella's p.o.v 

My perishing shakable faith

A lifelong stumbling block

Never imagined this would happen

One huge unexpected circumstance

Repetitive bad luck

Tears of an angel

Heaven's endless silence

One wrong turn in the opposite direction

Passing through like smoke

Enlightenment

Real true happiness

Indigo blue skies

Slip away from me

Hollow inside, I am numb and dumb enough to not care anymore


	19. Rusty Old Wooden Cross

Laurel's p.o.v

Your rusty old wooden cross

One sudden relapse

Uncalled for commotion

Red bleeding words and promises

Eternally lost forever

Dwindling vital signs of life

Uninvited ghostly presence

Silent sweet angel of mine

Take my heart and run with it

Rosy sunset

Unlovable black sheep of mine

Stay around for another day if you want to

Tangled up in chains

Your rusty old wooden cross

Lingering raw meat

Emotions and issues yet to be dealt with

An aquarium of tears

Hope's warm safe asylum


	20. Irony

Oliver's p.o.v

Fluffy soft clouds

Lovely handwoven pillows

Undeniable helpful support

False pretense

Freefalling through the air

Your gray hair

Essential wisdom and hindsight

Shattered eyeglasses

Confusing complicated matters

A bittersweet symphony

Painless irony

Entering and exiting the world's stage

A real huge page turner

Cancer

Echoes of an unborn tiny dancer


	21. Nice and easy smooth flow

Sarah's p.o.v

Beckoning destiny

Inconclusive prophetic signs

Lake by the ocean

Lake of fire and amniotic fluid

One thousand different shades of you

Warm earth tone colors

Evergreen landscape

Newborn hope

Dearest Willow

Your soft fluffy pillow

Extremely low tide

Scarcely dark billow

Sensitive bleeding heart of mine

Enchanting paradox

Nice and easy smooth flow

Celestial afterglow

Everpresent shadow of mine

Laid to rest at last

Lingering reminders that you were once my best friend and the world's greatest warrior


	22. Canary Songstress

Laurel's p.o.v

Rolling deep in fumes,

weep not for yesterday.

As friendly as a butterfly,

you woo me to sleep.

You keep on giving and

I gladly receive until

I can't thrive anymore.

You hear every unheard scream

of mine. You resurrect every

dead dream of mine.


	23. Air Becomes Dust Particles

Bella's p.o.v

Freefalling through life

Air becomes dust particles


	24. Really Taken Aback

Jax's p.o.v

Really taken aback

I am completely blown away

Grab hold of me and set the record straight

Halfway empty and gone like today

Time is never a sure thing


	25. Easily unnoticed and tossed aside

Bella's p.o.v 

Easily unnoticed and tossed aside,

you are a black sheep. Nothing is a silly laughing

matter for you. The wind can sweep you off your feet at

any moment. Someday soon I will breakthrough the silence

and remove that huge elephant from the room. Easily unnoticed

and tossed aside, you remain a ghost to most except for me.

Carefree, your afterglow shines very brightly.


	26. A Dying Desire and Fire

Caspian's p.o.v

A dying desire and fire,

trying to act brave.

A dying desire and fire,

trying to save the world.

You say I am worth far

much more than gold.

You hold me. You mold

me. You unfold me.

A dying desire and

fire, trying to believe

in forever.


	27. Sara Smile

Sara's p.o.v

"Sara smile" Jax sings spinning me around. Time stands still here in our secret garden. The moon

and stars adore us. Ringing nonstop, my cellphone ruins this magical moment. My kids' needs

overpower my own. Jax promises we can spend time together another day. We take great

pleasure in this crazy ride known as parenthood.


	28. Over You and The Great Beyond

Sarah's p.o.v

Over you and the great beyond

Now travel onto your new next final destination

Let me breathe and be free in the process


	29. New Next Final Destination

Jax's p.o.v

Elsewhere

Your new next final destination

Echoes of a better time and place

Solace and peace in the aftermath of violence


	30. Embracing Time and Space

Jax's p.o.v

Embracing time and space,

we were together once.

Your first and last hello,

I will always cherish this

memory. I am glad that I was

a part of history, your life story.

Embracing time and space,

what kind of advice would you

give to yourself and others?


	31. X marks the spot where you became a baby

Sarah's p.o.v

X marks the spot where you became a baby.

Reign over me and let's begin again. Reign

over me and take me in deeper now.


	32. To be close, loved, and yet Withheld

Casper's p.o.v

In a stomach full of heartache,

a huge cancerous mass has been

discovered. It appears as if death

has won this time. In a river full

of blood and tears, all signs point

to the cross, another early demise.

Is this what it means to be close,

loved, and yet withheld? Torn asunder

in order to be born again, pain is joy.


	33. Our Night Without Chaos

Jax's p.o.v

Drowning in the sound of music

Our night without chaos

My breakthrough

Easy breezy

Standing tall and confident

A simple beautiful truth

You love me and vice versa


	34. Swinging and Singing High then low

Bella's p.o.v

Swinging and Singing high then low

You are your own punching bag

Swinging and singing high then low

Take me aside and give me a hug if you must


	35. Still woe is me, a little fragile being

Casper's p.o.v

Still woe is me, a little fragile being.

I am better off saying nothing at all.

I am better allowing myself to

waste away. Full of grace, you pull

me from over the edge.


End file.
